


惩罚

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: 猫猫夫妇死斗捆绑/蒙眼/打屁股/骑乘有轻微强迫情节金主赏的约稿tag肯定打错了（我擦
Relationships: Cat couple, Miqo‘te Couple





	惩罚

“呜呜呜，诺克我错了，不要死斗好不好......”栗花可怜巴巴地看看捆着自己的锁链，又抬头看看诺克，表情十分委屈。  
“刚刚不是还逃得很起劲吗？”诺克面无表情地看着她，“痛不痛？”  
“痛，痛死了！”栗花忙不迭地点头，尾巴却摇得很起劲。  
诺克凑近查看她的伤口，顺手将她的眼睛蒙住。  
“？？”  
“痛就对了，今天就让你长长记性。”  
诺克撕开她的睡裙，赤裸的身体因骤然暴露在空气中而忍不住微微发抖。冰蓝色的双眸在黑布下惊讶地睁大，诺克从来没有这么粗暴地对待过她，但同样地，正因为从未体验过，才更让人隐隐觉得兴奋。  
栗花悄悄夹紧双腿。  
“只休息了一天，伤口果然还没有痊愈。”诺克的声音十分低沉，让人听不出喜怒。  
他动手将残破不堪的睡衣剥掉，直至栗花整个人赤裸地出现在她面前，白皙的躯体在窗外日光的照射下宛如白玉，她的双手被反绑在背后，金色的锁链在阳光的照耀下熠熠闪光，伴随着几处并未愈合的伤口，让这份干净美好的身躯多了些凌虐的美感。  
“希望你能记住这次的‘惩罚’。”  
他拉着栗花来到房间外，因为眼睛看不见，走起路来也格外艰难，诺克按住她的肩膀，引导她前行。平日里熟悉无比的家瞬间陌生了起来，栗花茫然地跟着诺克的脚步，不知道他要带自己去哪里。  
他们停下了，嘈杂声却大了起来。  
风声、人声......栗花甚至能听见邻居们的交谈声，这些最平常不过的声音霎时大了起来，冲击着她的耳膜，也摧残着她的神经。  
......这是在哪？  
诺克听不见她心中的声音，更不会回答她，他察觉到栗花的不安，却选择了无视。他在椅子上坐下，拉着栗花趴在膝头。  
“屁股撅起来。”随声而至的还有一记巴掌，不轻不重地掴在栗花臀部，让她浑身一颤。  
“不、不要......不会被人看见吧......”  
诺克没有理会，又是一掌下来，比刚才稍重，在白皙的肌肤上留下一个粉红的掌印。  
“痛！”  
诺克就像没有听见一样，按住栗花挣扎的身体，执意要完成惩罚。每打一掌，他便会稍微停顿一会，有时很长，有时则很短，凭空增加了被惩罚的折磨感，遮蔽的双眼使之更添脆弱与无助。  
栗花的双腿克制不住地打颤，已数不清自己挨了多少巴掌，更不知道还要挨多少巴掌。她痛得不住抽泣，只觉得窗外的喧嚣与巴掌的脆响轮番蹂躏脆弱的神经，心头泛起一阵难以言喻的躁动，生怕这副糟糕的样子被别人看到，被除了诺克以外的人看到……  
她终于承受不住，一口咬在诺克腿上。  
栗花咬住便不肯松嘴，护月之民天生长着一对尖利的虎牙，被咬中的地方传来阵阵刺痛。  
诺克停下了动作，仔细地端详栗花。  
“怪不得这么敏感，原来早就很想要了啊。”  
“什、什么......？”  
仿佛是察觉到了主人的心情，困缚的锁链缓缓收紧。勒进皮肉时所产生的痛感让栗花痛呼一声，短暂地清醒过来，这才发觉花穴中泌出的体液早已顺着腿根缓缓淌下。  
诺克长长地出了一口气，让锁链松开些许，他沉默地坐着，不再继续刚刚的惩罚，却也对她无可奈何。  
栗花的身体仍在轻轻颤抖，挨打的臀部持续不断地散发疼痛，方才掌掴的余韵仍在她的脑海盘旋，犹如轻风吹动水面，激荡起阵阵涟漪。忍不住回忆起巴掌落在臀肉上时那瞬间的感触，浑身猛地一抖，如同打开了某个隐秘的闸，情欲的潮水倾泻而出。  
“诺克......”栗花的耳朵耷拉下来，无意识地用脸颊蹭蹭诺克的胯间。  
对于恋人的怜爱已到达顶峰，诺克再也抑制不住，一把抱住栗花，倒在脚下柔软的地毯。  
“我在。”诺克亲吻她的耳朵，抚摸她浅金色的秀发，恋人的一切都让他如此着迷，因此也更舍不得看她为自己受伤。  
“待在我身边，永远也别离开......”他喃喃道。  
胯下的性器早已硬得发疼，心中的情感如同疯长的藤蔓，令他几近疯狂。诺克再也不想忍耐，按住栗花发软的腰身，缓慢地坚定地进入了她的身体。  
“啊......”二人同时发出叹息。诺克不等栗花进一步适应，便开始了动作。  
栗花的内里又湿又热，被体液泡得腻滑，软肉紧紧包裹着诺克的性器，却完全无法阻止他在其中肆意侵犯。猫魅族男子的阴茎上长着细小的角质倒刺。进入时没什么感觉，退出时便微微张开，以小巧尖锐的凸起狠狠刮过甬道，带起阵阵麻痛。栗花发出一声尖叫似的呻吟，诺克感受到一道热流涌出，浇在顶进去的肉头上——这是栗花兴奋的表现。  
诺克完全没有顾忌她的感受，仅仅凭借雄性的生理本能，对于自己的所有物宣誓主权。栗花放声大叫，在这如同侵犯的性爱中疯狂的不能自已，恋人粗长的肉棒在自己的身体中横冲直撞，几次顶进以往触及不到的更深处。硕大的肉头胀得发硬，进入时磨得甬道酸麻，抽出时被那些细小的角质倒刺从极深的地方一刮而过，麻痒且带着细微的刺痛，紧致肉穴顿时颤抖不已。湿滑的媚肉聚集起来想要抵御肉棒的入侵，却被轻而易举的破开，长驱直入后不断抽顶，被肉棒反复惩罚。  
偏偏双手被牢牢锁住，无法拒绝，只能承受。  
“呜……太深了……不要……”  
诺克置若罔闻，他有点控制不住自己，胯下冲击的力道非常大，整根抽出再深深顶进，房间中充斥着肌肤快速相击的“啪啪”声，每一下都将栗花顶得向前蹿去，诺克只得箍住她的腰身，将她牢牢固定在自己的肉棒上。  
二人侧躺在柔软的地毯上，诺克将栗花外侧的大腿扳至她的胸前，最大限度地拉扯着花穴张开，巴不得连两颗外露的卵蛋也一同塞进去，仿佛只有这样才能纾解他对于完全占有栗花的强烈渴望，让他的警惕的心稍稍松懈，用尽全力去拥抱她。  
平日里无法言明的晦涩情感渐渐累积，攀升至无形的巅峰，再缓缓喷发，漫过双眼与唇舌，覆没发丝与肌肤，两具疯狂交合的躯体深深沉溺其中。  
诺克的胸膛紧紧贴着栗花的后背，情动时胸口剧烈的起伏以及强有力的心跳声清晰地传达给了栗花。诺克低声喘息着，他受了很重的伤，直到此时此刻也没有痊愈，大幅度的动作让皮肉上伤痛重新苏醒，轮番向他反击，让他抱着栗花的双手微微发抖。  
犹如无形的手指缓慢地按下了暂停键，二人相拥着躺在地上，短暂地停止了动作。栗花的身体仍在轻轻抽搐，花穴中的软肉痉挛地包裹着楔进其中的肉棒，却无法撼动他半分。  
“让我看看你。”栗花难堪地呻吟一声，她想起诺克身上的可怖伤疤，正因如此，她才会不顾一切地想要为他复仇。  
蒙眼的布条落在地上，客厅四面的窗户都被厚重的窗帘牢牢遮住，黑暗中唯有身旁的暖炉散发出橙红色的暖光，照亮了两具赤裸的躯体。  
诺克温柔地亲吻她的眼泪。察觉到她微微颤抖的躯体，束缚的锁链缓缓消失，二人紧紧贴合，再没有冰冷的链条阻碍。  
栗花翻过身来，想要伸手抱住诺克，却生怕触碰到伤口。  
“不要为我冒险。”诺克抓住她的手指，低声道。  
那一对红色的眼睛深深地凝视她，令她既羞耻又幸福。然而一想到诺克的伤势，泪水又控制不住地漫出眼眶。  
“好。”栗花的声音很小，但还是答应了他。  
诺克吻住她的嘴唇，灵巧的舌头钻进她的口腔，与她亲密地纠缠在一起，唇齿间隐隐有股咸味——那是栗花眼泪的味道。  
“噗......”栗花突然笑了起来，重获自由的双手熟练地圈住诺克的脖子，“好丢人啊......我们认真点吧。”  
诺克亲昵地蹭蹭栗花的颈窝，表示同意。  
栗花让诺克躺平，主动骑上他的腰间。挺立的肉棒一点一点地没入花穴，直至栗花完全坐下，完成紧密的契合。  
栗花双手按在诺克胸膛，红着脸开始起落。方才为所欲为的性器乖顺了许多，任凭栗花处置。她轻轻咬着下唇，让肉棒对准自己喜欢的地方，继而趴在诺克身上，翘起屁股，不断摆动腰肢。  
印象中很少有这么放荡的时刻，这样的话……不就像反过来侵犯诺克了吗？栗花坏心眼的夹紧小穴，故意放缓动作慢慢套弄诺克的肉棒，霎时让那勃起的玩意又硬了几分。但这无非是让肉穴被撑得更圆更开，让诺克更好发挥罢了。猫魅族性器上特有的倒刺几乎能照顾到甬道中所有的敏感点，媚肉们对它们又爱又恨，进入时紧紧贴上来，退出时却被刮得浪叫。更别说栗花特意对准了自己的敏感点，没动几下便被诺克天赋过人的肉棒操得腰软。  
诺克红着脸抚摸栗花的脸颊，微张的嘴唇中漏出几声低喘，显得既性感又撩人。栗花心中一动，俯下身来对着诺克的锁骨咬了下去。  
“这是干什么？”诺克道。  
栗花按着他饱满的胸肌，对着锁骨那处又咬又啃，诺克的肤色并不深，栗花咂巴着嘴抬起头时，上面已经出现了一个圆圆的牙印。  
“给你盖个戳，‘栗花专属’！”  
二人一同笑了起来，心中十分温暖。诺克伸手将栗花抱在胸前，胯下开始动作，至上而下地抽顶。  
“你怎么……”  
没等栗花说完，诺克便吻住她的嘴唇，用实际行动将她未出口的言语转化为呻吟。  
二人相拥着到达高潮，以最后栗花清洗地毯为结局，结束了此次惩罚。

\- END-

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给个Kudo/评论哦～


End file.
